The distributing of media content to devices is commonly used. For example, a user may play a DVD disk which is displayed on a television, or a set-top box may be used to retrieve and display media content. However, modern distributing of media content lacks integration with other devices and/or systems (e.g. uniform integration of media content across multiple devices and between multiple devices, etc.).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues and voids associated with the prior art.